prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bound for Glory XIV
Bound for Glory XIV was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Impact Wrestling. It took place on October 14, 2018 at the Melrose Ballroom in New York City, New York. It was the fourteenth event under the Bound for Glory chronology. Production Background At Slammiversary XVI, Impact Wrestling announced that Bound for Glory was to be held on October 14, 2018 at the Melrose Ballroom. Storylines The event will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On September 6 episode of Impact!, King and Konnan were called for a meeting by their commissioner, who addressed that King along with The OGz (Hernandez and Homicide) will face the team of Konnan and The Latin American Xchange (Santana and Ortiz) in their final war, a Concrete Jungle Death match. Also on that episode, Johnny Impact revealed that he will challenge Austin Aries at Bound for Glory for the Impact World Championship. He was later attacked by Aries, Killer Kross and Moose. On September 13 episode of Impact!, Ohio Versus Everything issued a challenge to Brian Cage, Fénix and Pentagón Jr. to an oVe Rules match at Bound for Glory. On September 21, it was announced that Eddie Edwards will face Moose at Bound for Glory. After Tessa Blanchard successfully defended the Impact Knockouts Championship against Faby Apache on the September 27 episode of Impact!, Taya Valkyrie challenged Blanchard to a match at Bound for Glory for the Knockouts title. During a match between Matt Sydal and Rich Swann on October 4 episode of Impact!, Ethan Page attacked Swann while the referee was distracted, helping Sydal to win the match. Later in that episode, Sydal announced that he and Page will face Swann on Bound for Glory, with a tag team partner of Swann's choosing. Swann announced that his tag team partner will be Willie Mack. On October 11 episode of Impact!, Eli Drake issued an open challenge for anyone to wrestle against him at Bound for Glory. Event Preliminary matches The pay-per-view opened with Rich Swann and Willie Mack facing Matt Sydal and Ethan Page in a tag team match. In the end, Swann pinned Sydal with the Phoenix Splash to win. Backstage, Ortiz and Santana found Konnan on the ground, which he revealed he was attacked by King. After that, Eli Drake enteted the ring for his open challenge, which was answered by James Ellsworth. Drake quickly defeated Ellsworth after performing the Gravy Train. After the match, Drake said that he was looking for a real competitor. That brought up the Impact Hall of Famer, Abyss. The two brawled until Abyss Chokeslammed Drake through a table. Later, Tessa Blanchard defended the Impact Knockouts Championship against Taya Valkyrie. Blanchard retained her title after performing the Magnum. Next, Eddie Edwards faced Moose. Edwards won by disqualification after being attacked by Killer Kross. Kross amd Moose continued to attack Edwards until Tommy Dreamer made the save, that led into a tag match with Dremaer and Edwards against Kross and Moose. Edwards pinned Moose with a roll up. After the match, Kross and Moose attacked Dreamer and Edwards. After that, Ohio Versus Everything (Dave Crist, Jake Crist and Sami Callihan) defeated Brian Cage, Fénix and Pentagón Jr. in an oVe Rules match. Callihan performed a piledriver on Cage to win the match for his team. Later, The Latin American Xchange (Santana and Ortiz) faced The OGz (Hernandez, Homicide and King) in a Concrete Jungle Death match. Konnan joined Santana and Ortiz near the end of the match. Santana and Ortiz performed a combo of a Blockbuster and a Powerbomb on King to win the match. Next, Allie entered into the Undead realm to save Kiera Hogan. Allie fought Su Yung and her undead bridesmaids, and with the assist of Rosemary, Allie was able to save Hogan. However, as Allie and Hogan left the Undead realm, it turned out that Allie is possessed. Main event In the main event, Austin Aries (accompanied by Killer Kross and Moose) defended the Impact World Championship against Johnny Impact (accompanied by Taya Valkyrie). Impact performed the Starship Pain on Aries to win the title. Aftermath Moments after the main event ended, Aries immediately rose to his feet, effectively no-selling Impact's Starship Pain finisher, and pointed to the arena balcony while shouting at Impact Wrestling co-executive vice president and commentator Don Callis. Then, Aries walked up the ramp while giving middle fingers to the fans in attendance and one to Callis before leaving. It is unclear if this is an example of a worked shoot, or if it is legitimate. Results ; ; *Rich Swann & Willie Mack defeated Matt Sydal & Ethan Page *Eli Drake defeated James Ellsworth in an Open Challenge match *Tessa Blanchard © defeated Taya Valkyrie to retain the Impact Knockouts Championship *Eddie Edwards defeated Moose by DQ *Tommy Dreamer & Eddie Edwards defeated Moose & Killer Kross *Ohio Versus Everything (oVe) (Sami Callihan, Dave Crist & Jake Crist) defeated The Lucha Brothers (Pentagon Jr. & Fénix) & Brian Cage in an oVe Rules match *Latin American Xchange (LAX) (Konnan, Santana & Ortiz) defeated The OGz (King, Homicide & Hernandez) in a Concrete Jungle match *Johnny Impact defeated Austin Aries © to win the Impact World Championship Other on-screen talent See also *Bound for Glory *Bound for Glory Series External links * Results Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling events Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:2018 events Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events